custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Blast
'''Blast '''is half Toa half Elemental Prince being. The Beginning Blast was created as the first Burning Arm of Corpse, nicknamed Burnarm. He had no real consciousness and was a basically a slave for Skorpix. He was extremely dim-witted and followed any basic orders given to him. He fought in a few minor battles, but always was cut up, but, as he was part of the Corpse family he did not die. On the date of his 'real creation', the Elemental Prince Windeus was experimenting with Blast's brother Copy, who also had no real conscious. He gave them both minds and their real lives began. On the Run When Blast was given a mind, he was also outfitted with new protosteel armor and a weapon called the Scythe of Creation. He blasted a crater in the accidentally, nicknaming himself Blast. He did not like Scorpix' motives, something the Elemental Princes had not counted on. He then went on the run, going to many different locations to hide from Windeus, who was after him. After fleeing to a few different locations, he created Silver, a matoran with a Rhakshi styled head. Silver aided him in fleeing and a few times was used as bait, by his own request. He then thought that he found out that the Hand of Mata Nui leader, Ion, was chasing him, and attacked him, but really Ion wanted to talk to him and ask him to join, which Blast agreed to do. The Hand of Mata Nui After joining the Hand of Mata Nui, Blast rose quickly through the ranks with Silver as his partner. Later, he found a Matoran like Silver, named Dust, who Skorpix had created to kill Blast, but Dust instead joined him. The three partners went on many missions together including fighting the Elemental Demon Dracabra, who, unknown to the Hand, was a compound being created from the four Elemental Princes Windeus, Skorpix, Banrax, and Flareus. Blast, Silver, and Dust aided in many other missions, as the Corpsian War (unofficial title). Atarus calls Blast and Shardak and tells them of the Traitors Voidrealm Atarus tells Shardak and Blast about The Seven Traitors , and how they're in danger of being attacked by Corpsian Armies. They escape to Voidrealm, and encounter a patrol of Corpsians, and Blast is Captured. Within the Prison, he escapes from his guards, but more Corpsians cut him off. Shardak and Kyrhex charge into the fight, and free Blast. After meeting up with Nightshade, who was revealed to be a traitor, they leave the Stronghold and meet with Silencer and Melmox fight Fury's Corpsian army, although Silencer is killed in the fighting. Melmox, Shardak and Blast leave Voidrealm and fight in the War of Dracabra's Claw War of Dracbra's claw Blast fought as the third in command of the Hand in the War of Dracbra's Claw. He battled many Corpsians with his Toa-Brother, Shardak and his friend Kyhrex. Many Hand members were hurt, and Nidhiki, who had been somehow surviving as a tangible spirit, was 'defeated'. Ion was killed and so was Melmox. Blast currently leads the Hand and is battling the Limiters. Blast also is attempting to try and revive Ion, Melnox, and Silencer, who are in another realm, somewhat of a pre-complete death dimesion.